star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Vehicles Scales These rules use two scales: character scale and starship scale. If the encounter involves both vehicles and characters on foot, use character scale. If the scene involves vehicles only, use starship scale. Character Scale Character scale is identical to the standard movement scale. Combat is carried out on a grid in which each square equals 1.5 meters (about 5 feet). In character scale, most vehicles are large enough to occupy multiple squares on the battle grid. How many squares a vehicle occupies is determined by the vehicle's size (and the same holds true for characters and creatures). Vehicles of Colossal (frigate) size or greater are not placed on the battle map; they are either off the map (perhaps providing fire support), or the battle takes place inside them. In character scale, more than one surface vehicle cannot occupy the same space on the battle grid, and a collision occurs whenever a vehicle enters a square occupied by a creature, obstacle, or other vehicle. Starship Scale In starship scale, each square of the grid is abstract, representing a variable amount of space depending on the vehicles involved. in most cases, one square is hundreds or even thousands of meters wide. In starship scale, the grid itself represents relative movement, not absolute movement, so several starships in orbit might be drifting together at many kilometers per second even as they move around one another. At starship scale, a vehicle can pass through squares occupied by allies, but not squares occupied by enemies. Vehicle Types The term "vehicle" encompasses both planetary vehicles (such as airspeeders, landspeeders, and walkers) and starships (such as starfighters, space transports, and capital ships). The major difference between planetary vehicles and starships is that planetary vehicles generally do not travel in the vacuum of space. Rules that pertain only to planetary vehicles or starships are called out specifically. Planetary Vehicles Planetary vehicles are further subdivided into ground vehicles and air vehicles. Ground Vehicle: The most basic vehicles in the Star Wars universe, ground vehicles only operate on (or very near) a planetary surface. Speeder: Speeders are common sights on the technologically advanced worlds. Equipped with repulsorlift drive technology, they hover above the ground at a height of anywhere from a few centimeters to several meters and can achieve remarkable speeds. Speeders ignore penalties for difficult terrain. Tracked: Tracked vehicles have treads or tracks looped around a large number of wheels, providing great traction but making them less maneuverable at higher speeds - and extremely loud at any speed. tracked vehicles ignore penalties for difficult terrain and take half damage from collisions with obstacles at least one size category smaller than them. Walker: Walkers move about on two or more legs, literally walking over the terrain. Walkers retain their balance by means of finely tuned gyroscopes and offer a fairly smooth ride. They rely on even footing, however, and when they topple, the results can be disastrous. Walkers ignore obstacles that are three or more sizes smaller than them. Wheeled: Wheeled vehicles move on one or more wheels (most commonly two to four). Faster and more maneuverable than tracked or walker vehicles, wheels are a cheap alternative to repulsorlift technology for light and fast vehicles. Air Vehicle: Air vehicles generally operate above a planetary surface, but within the planet's atmosphere. Airspeeders: Airspeeders are repulsorlift vehicles than can travel anywhere up to about 300 kilometers above ground level, but they are incapable of true space flight. Because they fly so high above the ground, they ignore penalties for terrain or obstructions. Of all planetary vehicles, airspeeders are the most maneuverable. Starships Starships are vehicles capable of interplanetary and interstellar travel. They are further subdivided into starfighters, space transports, capital ships, and space stations. Starfighter: Starfighters are small, agile starships of Gargantuan size or smaller. Though they can travel in atmosphere, they excel at space combat. Starfighters can function with as few as one crewmember (the pilot). Space Transport: Space transports are mid-size starships of Colossal or Colossal (frigate) size with fewer than 200 hit points. Most space transports are designed for moving passengers or cargo, but some are used as gunships, drop ships, or assault shuttles. Capital Ship: Capital ships include all starships of Colossal (frigate) size or larger. Capital ships usually carry hundreds if not thousands of crewmembers and passengers, and some are large enough to house other capital ships within their hangar bays. Some very large transports and colony ships fall into this category despite not being designed for combat. Space Station: Though not technically modes of transportation, space stations have statistics like other starships. A space station can have a population in the thousands or millions, depending on its size. Most space stations are immobile, the Death Star being a notable exception. Vehicle Combat Statistics All vehicle statistics that are relevant to combat are described below. Vehicle Size Vehicles use similar size categories as creatures. The Colossal size category is further subdivided to differentiate particularly massive starships and space stations. A vehicle size modifier applies to the vehicle's Reflex Defense, as well as to Initiative and Pilot checks made by the vehicle's occupants. Attacks Any vehicle equipped with weapons can make attacks against enemies within range. An attack roll with a vehicle weapon is calculated as follows: 1d20 + base attack bonus + vehicle's Intelligence modifier + range modifier Base Attack Bonus: Use the base attack bonus of the gunner (which, in some cases, may be the pilot). Intelligence Modifier: A vehicle's computer improves the acuracy of the vehicle's weapon systems, and the vehicle's intelligence score measures the quality of the computer. Range Modifier: A vehicle weapon can attack a target at point blank, short, medium, or long range. If you make a ranged attack against a target within the weapon's point blank range, you take no penalty on the attack roll. Your penalty on attack increases to -2 at short range, -5 at medium range and -10 at long range. Critical Hits As in character combat, when you roll a natural 20 on your attack, you automatically hit and deal double damage. Automatic Misses If you roll a natural 1 on your attack, you automatically miss. Damage When you hit with a vehicle weapon, you deal damage according to the type of weapon (listed in each vehicle's statistics). Damage dealt by a vehicle weapon is calculated as follows: Weapon damage x damage multiplier Damage Multiplier: After rolling the weapon damage dice, multiply the result by the listed damage multiplier. For example, when you fire a vehicle weapon that deals 6d10 x 2 damage, roll 6d10 and multiply the result by 2. Defenses A vehicle's defenses represent how difficult it is to hit or overload its systems. Unlike characters, vehicles do not have a Will Defense. However, vehicles have a Reflex Defense and a Fortitude Defense which are calculated as follows: Reflex Defense = 10 + vehicle's Dexterity modifier + size modifier + armor bonus or pilot's heroic level Fortitude Defense = 10 + vehicle's Strength modifier Reflex Defense (Ref) Whenever you make an attack against a vehicle, compare your attack roll to the target's Reflex Defense. If you equal or exceed the vehicle's Reflex Defense, you hit and deal damage. Size Modifier: Use the vehicle's size modifier instead of your own when calculating the vehicle's Reflex Defense. Armor Bonus: Use the vehicle's armor bonus instead of your own when calculating the vehicle's Reflex Defense. You may add your heroic level instead of this armor bonus. Dexterity Modifier: A vehicle's Dexterity modifier represents how well it can move out of harm's way. If the pilot is flat-footed, or if the vehicle is out of control or attacked by an undetected opponent, the vehicle loses its Dexterity bonus to its Reflex Defense. If the vehicle is at a full stop, powered down, or disabled, it is treated as if it has a Dexterity score of 0 (-5 penalty to Reflex Defense). Fortitude Defense (Fort) Vehicles use their Fortitude Defense to determine their damage threshold. Strength Bonus: A vehicle's Strength bonus represents its overall toughness and durability. Hit Points Vehicles have hit points, just like characters. Hit points are abstract, meant to represent not only the vehicle's physical mass but also the robustness or fragility of its systems. Damage Threshold Like creatures, vehicles have a damage threshold, calculated as follows: Damage threshold = Fortitude Defense + size modifier Size Modifier: Apply the following size modifiers to a vehicle's damage threshold: Large, +5; Huge, +10; Gargantuan, +20; Colossal, +50; Colossal (frigate), +100; Colossal (cruiser), +200; Colossal (station), +500. If a vehicle takes damage from a single attack that equals or exceeds its damage threshold, the vehicle moves -1 step on the condition track. A vehicle pushed to the bottom of the condition track is disabled and comes to a complete stop immediately. If the vehicle was flying in a gravity well at the time it became disabled, it immediately falls 150 meters (100 squares) plus another 300 meters (200 quares) every round until it either hits the surface or is reactivated. Resolve falling damage normally. If a vehicle is reduced to 0 hit points by an attack that deals damage equal to or greater than its damage threshold, it is destroyed. In addition, all of the vehicle's occupants take half damage from the attack. Crew Cover Most vehicles provide at least some cover to their passengers. Passengers gain a cover bonus to their Reflex Defense against any attacks that target them instead of the vehicle. A vehicle can provide no cover, normal cover (+5 cover bonus), improved cover (+10 cover bonus), or full cover. You cannot attack a target that has full cover. The cover a vehicle provides to its passengers is included in its statistics. Speed Every vehicle has a speed, given in squares. The pilot may move a vehicle up to its listed speed as a move action, and up to four times its speed with the all-out movement action. Starships and airspeeders have a separate listing for their speed in starship scale. Maximum Velocity: This is the maximum speed a vehicle may move in character scale. It is seldom relevant in combat because such speeds quickly move the vehicle off the battle map and out of range. Characters in Vehicles A character in a vehicle fills one of several possible roles, which determines what the character can do. A character can fill several roles at once, but most roles may only be filled by one character at a time. For example, an X-Wing pilot also acts as the vehicle's commander and gunner, while her astromech droid usually acts as a copilot, shield operator, and engineer. On the other hand, an Imperial-class Star Destroyer with thousands of crewmembers still has only one pilot, one commander, and so forth. You can change roles from round to round, but you only start filling a particular role if no other crewmember has filled that role since your last turn. Pilot: The pilot of the vehicle controls its movement. Most vehicles have only one position from where the vehicle can be piloted. Piloting a vehicle is at minimum, a move action, which means that the pilot can do something else with his standard action and swift action. A vehicle can have only one pilot at one time. The pilot adds the vehicle's size modifier and Dexterity modifier on all Initiative and Pilot checks. Copilot: A copilot can help the pilot by using the aid another action. The copilot must be seated in a location where he can see in front of the vehicle and advise the pilot (in most cases, this location is the cockpit). Aiding the pilot is a standard action, leaving the copilot with a move action and swift action each round to do something else. A vehicle can have only one copilot at a time. Gunner: Most military vehicles and come civilian vehicles have built-in weapons. Any weapon not controlled by the pilot or co-pilot requires a gunner to operate. A vehicle can have as many gunners as it has gunner positions. Commander: The commander coordinates the various crewmembers and stations aboard the vehicle, analyzes the battle as it unfolds, and looks for weaknesses in the enemy's vehicles and tactics. A vehicle can only have one commander at a time. System Operator: The system operator manages the vehicle's shields, sensors, and communications. A vehicle can only have one system operator at a time. Engineer: The chief engineer keeps the ship running even as it takes debilitating damage to its systems, diverting power from overloaded circuits to keep the ship functional. The engineer also leads efforts to repair damage to the hull between battles. A vehicle can only have one chief engineer at a time. Other Crew: Other crewmembers can fill many supporting roles, coordinating troops or starfighters, administering medical care, guarding sensitive areas, and providing general maintenance. These crewmembers can assist others on some skill checks; for example, the members of a repair team may assist the chief engineer in his duties on capital ships. Passenger: All other personnel aboard the vehicle are considered passengers. Passengers have no specific role in the vehicle's operation but may take actions aboard the vehicle or replace crewmembers as needed. Starting The Battle Unless noted otherwise, climbing aboard a vehicle is a move action, and powering up a vehicle requires a second move action. Initiative There are two options for determining initiative in vehicle combat. First, each character can make a separate Initiative check. This is probably the best method if most or all characters are aboard the same vehicle, but it can result in a lot of delayed or readied actions as passengers wait for pilots to perform maneuvers. An alternative is to make an Initiative is to make an Initiative check for each vehicle, using the pilot's Initiative check modifier. This particularly appropriate when characters are in separate vehicles, since it allows everyone aboard the same vehicle to act more or less simultaneously. Special: If you are trained in the Pilot skill, you can choose to make a Pilot check instead of an Initiative check to determine your place in the Initiative order. In any event, you must apply the vehicle's size modifier to your check. Vehicle Combat Actions The types of actions you can take during a single turn don't change when you're aboard a vehicle. Some of the actions described below can only be performed by particular crewmembers. In this case, the eligible crewmembers are listed in parentheses following the action's name. Standard Actions A standard action could be any one of the following: Aid Another As a standard action, you can aid an ally's next skill check, ability check, or attack roll. Aiding a Skill Check or Ability Check: You can help another character achieve success on her skill check or ability check by making the same kind of skill check or ability check in a cooperative effort. If you roll a 10 or higher on your check, the character you are helping gains a +2 bonus on her check. You can't take 10 on a skill check or ability check to aid another. Only the copilot can assist on Pilot checks, and only the commander can assist on Use Computer checks. Any crewmember can aid any other skill check. Aiding an Attack Roll: In combat, you can aid another character's attack by providing improved targeting data or by coordinating that attack with other vehicle actions. A gunner can grant a +2 bonus on another character's attack roll by making an attack against a Reflex Defense of 10. A sensor operator can grant a +2 bonus on another character's attack roll by making a DC 10 Use Computer check. A vehicle's commander can grant a +2 bonus on another character's attack roll by making a DC 10 Knowledge (tactics) check. Attack with Melee Weapon With a melee weapon, you can strike any enemy in a square you can threaten. You can only threaten squares within your reach from the vehicle's space, and you don't threaten spaces around the vehicle at all if it grants total cover. For example, a Jedi on a speeder bike could attack targets adjacent to the bike with his lightsaber, but the same Jedi couldn't do so while inside an AT-AT. You can't make a melee attack in a starship scale, except within the confines of the vehicle you occupy. Attack with Ranged Weapon With a ranged weapon, you can throw or shoot at any target within your line of sight, as long as your vehicle does not grant you total cover. For example, clone troopers can fire their blasters at targets outside a LAAT/i gunship as long as the ship's doors are open. Range modifiers apply normally for your weapon. You cannot make a personal ranged attack in starship scale, except within the confines of the vehicle you occupy. Attack with Vehicle Weapon Gunner Only Any gunners (including the pilot, if there are pilot-operated weapons on the vehicle) can make an attack with their vehicle weapon as a standard action. The maximum range and the range modifiers of a vehicle weapon attack depend on the weapon used. Capital Ships: Capital ship weapons are designed for long-range bombardment against large or immobile targets, and they have difficulty tracking very small enemies. When attacking a target of less than Colossal size, a vehicle that is Colossal (frigate) size or larger takes a -20 penalty on its attack rolls. Point-defense weapons are specifically designed to attack smaller targets and do not take these penalties. Trained Pilot: If you are trained in the Pilot skill, you gain a +2 bonus on all attacks made with any vehicle weapon identified as being crewed by the pilot. Attack Run Pilot Only As a standard action, you can move up to your vehicle's speed (minimum 2 squares) in a straight line through unobstructed terrain directly toward your target, and then make an attack with a vehicle weapon at that target at the end of your movement. You gain a +2 bonus on your attack roll and take a -2 penalty to your vehicle's Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. In starship scale, you cannot make an attack run through squares occupied by enemies, but allies do not hinder your attack run. Dogfight Pilot Only As a standard action, the pilot of an airspeeder or starfighter can initiate a dogfight against an enemy airspeeder or starfighter in adjacent square (starship scale). Make a Pilot check at a -5 penalty, opposed by the enemy's Pilot check. If you succeed, you and the target vehicle are engaged in a dogfight. Consequences of Dogfighting: A vehicle engaged in a dogfight must select the dogfight action on every turn, and it cannot move out of its current square until it disengages. While engaged in a dogfight, you cannot attack any target outside the dogfight. Firing into a Dogfight: If another vehicle fires into a dogfight, it takes a -5 penalty on its attack roll unless the gunner has the Precise Shot feat. Attacking in a Dogfight: Make an opposed Pilot check as a standard action. If you win the opposed check, you may make a single attack with a vehicle weapon as a swift action. If you fail, you cannot attack the target, and any gunners on your vehicle take a -5 penalty on any attack rolls they make until your next turn. Disengaging from a Dogfight: Make an opposed Pilot check as a move action. If you win the opposed check, you successfully disengage from the dogfight and may move a number of squares equal to your speed. If you fail, you remain in the dogfight, and any gunners on your vehicle take a -5 penalty on any attack rolls List of Vehicles Walkers All-Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) All-Terrain Scout Transport (At-ST) Speeders SoroSuub X-34 Landspeeder Speeder Bikes Aratech 74-Z Speeder Bike Armored Assault Tanks AAT-1 Airspeeders Modified Incom-T47 Airspeeder LAAT/i Gunship Starfighters Incom T-65B X-Wing Starfighter Koensayr Y-Wing Starfighter TIE Fighter TIE Interceptor Eta-2 Actis Interceptor ARC-170 Starfighter "Vulture" Droid Starfighter Droid Tri-Fighter Space Transports Corellian YT-1300 Transport Capital Ships Corellian Corvette Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer